Stupid Love Letter
by LeNosferatu
Summary: SKE48 Fic. Kumi x Yuria. Hey, I'm Yagami Kumi and I hate Valentine's Day. But one day I got one mysterious letter stuck in my locker...is that even for me?


Hearts. Lots of hearts.

Everywhere I walk. Every street I pass. Every public place I stop by. Even in my school, my favorite shops and cafes, I find them. They are in form of everything. Posters, letters, banners, postcards, pamphlets, even in newspapers and magazines. They are everywhere.

They are made from anything. Papers, cartons, flannels, you name it. Their color is always the same. Pink, red, white, purple, all color that associate with girls. It's pretty though, but it's just too much being scattered everywhere. And all those materials would be just going away and ended in garbage trucks for the next two or three days. What an annual waste.

"Gyaaaah, I wonder what my senpai likes?"

"Would some chocolate gateau be fine?"

"I guess no. It should be something special! Ahh, what should I do…"

I rolled my eyes. Even though my vision was more interested to the view outside the window, I knew they were looking at some cooking magazines and recipe notes for some easy way of making tons of carbs and sugar being swallowed by their crushes in the name of Valentine's Day.

They judged me as a person who hates Val's Day, which I always responded with nothing. Practically I didn't give a damn with another's opinion but I could clearly deny that it wasn't true. I didn't hate the day Saint Valentine died. I just didn't feel like celebrating it.

I mean, you can make love blooms everyday right? You can express your love everyday right? As long as you're alive, everyday is a good day for being honest with your feelings, to be noted that you have enough braveness to do that.

Well I admit I'm not a feminine type of girl. I rarely got myself wearing skirt, school uniform doesn't count, of course. I sometimes forgot to comb my hair and leaving my uniform untucked neatly. I often munched on toast on my way to school while running because of my lateness. I know nothing about fashion which makes me having no friend for lunch when other girls were busy talking about the latest item in every magazine they bring. Overall I am the type or girl they say would never have a boyfriend. But strangely I don't seem to mind it though.

It's not I don't like boys. Same goes with Valentine day, I just don't feel like having such kind of relationship at all. And honestly, boys are scary. They eat and sleep like pigs, stick with their games and devices, making girls scream in fright with their nasty jokes, and some other negative sides that support my judgment. But that doesn't mean there are no good boys.

I'm still wondering and thinking about tomorrow, February 14th, while walking the school hallway. Actually I never give a thought too much into it, just like few past years. But somehow this year it's pretty bothering me. I don't know why.

My mom said it's because I need somebody to love. She even said, "Go find boys, getting pregnant, steal something, or make troubles! I'm tired seeing you spend your life only going to school, eating, and sleeping." I only sighed and think, was my mom a badass in her youth or was it only rhetorical command?

School bell rings. Thrice. Signaling I'll get myself laying on my soft bed surrounded with snacks and good mangas to read. Yay. Right, I don't really like school except three things, P.E, lunchtime, and after school. I'm no good at subjects. I fail on Math, I'm bad at Japanese, and I'm absolutely an airhead in English class. The only thing I'm good at is sports.

I need to change the indoor shoes with my own, so I'm walking towards student lockers room near the hall. I trace the name one by one in the lowest row to find mine. Yamada…Yamada…Yamada again…more Yamada… Oh just how many Yamada family in Japan? Yamamura…Yamashita…Yamamoto…Yamaguchi…Yamanaka…Yagami…yatta! I find it. I take out what appeared to be a pair of sneakers and replaced it with student indoor shoes I wore.

But something caught my eyes.

Someone had clearly slipped what happened to be an envelope to my locker. It should've been inserted from the locker's ventilations. One thing I simply hate about lockers cause in my school, bullies could easily fulfill them with soil or dirt onto the geek's ones. I take it out and suddenly the area around me smells like strawberry. I raise a brow and sniffing it. Yes the envelope indeed smells like strawberry.

I take a look closely on it, observing every centimeters of the alien thing I ever got in the first place. The paper is unusual, I don't know what kind of paper it is. But my fingertips sense it's a peach-colored paper which has small dots engraved pattern, very cute. I open slowly, there appears a piece of paper that has the same pattern and also something familiar I've been seeing lately.

Hearts.

They are pink and scattered everywhere in the paper just like stars in the night sky. But that's not the main point. My eyes babbling on its own to the handwritings upon it. Curiosity kills the cat.

I like watching dramas. Eventhough there are mostly cheesy ones on television, I don't mind watching them. It's just funny, seeing a geek girl being bullied by her schoolmates then saved by the coolest guy in school which is destined by the scriptwriters and directors to fall in love with the girl but their parents didn't agree and separate them and ended up with someone committing suicide. Those cliché and corny storylines weren't only making me laugh, but also teaching me to recognize that what I am holding on my grip is nothing but a love letter.

I know it's a love letter.

That starts with "Dear, Yagami-senpai blah blah blah…" and ends with a punchline which simply asking me to go out to the neighborhood amusement park with the sender tomorrow. Yep, tomorrow on Valentine's Day. It's just merely asking for a date right? How sweet.

If you ask me how I am feeling right now, I can say I'm nervous. This is the first love letter I've ever got in my life and also the very first time someone asks me to go on a date. I feel a mixture of happiness, anxiousness, worry, nervous, and confused twirling in my stomach, spreading a pleasurable warmth in my chest. But then I feel really mad and being tricked when I realize it is anonymous and also, the handwriting is too cute to be a boy's.

Just what's the sender thinking? This girl, or so I think, writing something like this just because I am well known as Yagami Kumi the-one-who-never-gets-boyfriend girl? This is such a stupid bully and it's not worth my worries. Popular girls are always the mean ones. Both in dramas or realities.

I close my locker and glance to the locker beside mine.

Yagami Ueno.

Right. I have a classmate who has a same family name with me. I take a glance constantly to the letter and Ueno's locker and something pops up my mind.

Maybe it's a misplaced letter?

What if the writer is really a girl that supposed to be sent to Ueno's? It's only written "Yagami-senpai" it could be Yagami Ueno not Yagami Kumi, right? Since the sender is a girl, or so I think. Without second thought I immediately slip it onto Ueno's locker and decide to watch the result the day after. But before I successfully insert the whole in, a hand grabs my arm and stops me from doing so. I startle. Afraid if that was Ueno caught me sneaking his locker, I turn my head slowly only to find a girl with a teary eyes.

I immediately rush the envelope to my pocket.

"Don't…please…senpai…" the girl began. I see her legs are shaking. What's wrong with this girl? I don't even know her.

"H-hey, you okay?" I reply, referring to her condition and ignoring the past moments. She seems in a fever since I notice her cheeks flushed red.

"Yagami-senpai…I…"

"Yes?" I'm surprised that she knows my name.

"I've liked you since last year…please go out with me?"

Wait. Did I mishear? Was that a confession?

"That letter…it was me who writing it. I'm so ashamed so I tried to take attempt being anon. I've watched you this whole time. And…I'm sad when you treat that like nothing and put it in other's locker…"

I only stunned in my position hearing her whole explanation. Unconsciously my eves devouring her. She's a girl with black long hair, shorter than me, and her eyes are very pretty. I never saw this girl before, or maybe it's just me being anti-social and not so concern with my surroundings.

"Really? I'm sorry …because it was anon and I thought it's a misplaced letter that supposed to be Ueno's…" I give her proper answer. I'm still wrapped in confusion of sudden unimaginable happenings today.

I see her cute cheeks become even redder when she realizes I'm exploring my eyes on her top to toe. She's a very cute girl.

It's not because the sin of the issues or anything. It's just some part of me still can't believing someone, happened to be a girl, having a crush on me? And what did she say? For a year already? Wow.

"So…you're the culprit then…" I say with a joking tone, making her even redder

"Please don't say mean things, senpai!" she pouted. I feel something strange. I'm sure my heart just skips a beat now seeing her cute pout. What is this?

"What's your name?" again, curiosity kills the cat. I don't know. I feel like having the urge of wanting to know more about her.

She doesn't respond anything instead she steps forward and grabs the back of my head. She tilts her head and…Oh Kami-sama…I'm not in the drama right? She just stole my first kiss!

She smiled shyly, "Kizaki Yuria, class 2-A, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She bows and runs leaving me frozen.

Oh my God, I just got myself a girl…


End file.
